A Rocket Vacation
by Claudia Malakian BACK AGAIN
Summary: Jess and Jim get a vaca and have a little fun on it. (No Hentai, don't worry! ^.~)


A Rocket Vacation

By: Kylie McKeighan

  


Narrator: Our story begins with our heroes....Ash, Misty and Brock.

Brock: "Hey Ash, are we going to the motel or are we going to camp out again?"

Misty: "I sure don't want to camp out!"

Ash: "Well, there's a motel up there ."

Misty: "Oh, good! We can get a room up there!"

Brock: "Don't count on it.We haven't found a motel _or_ a hotel with some rooms available."

Misty: "Oh, yeah."

Narrator: Meanwhile...

James: "Jessie, I'm hungry."

Meowth:"Me too."

Jessie: "Shut up you two! Look there's the twerps.*pointing in the direction Ash is going*Oh no!Their going to the motel!We have to get there first!"

Meowth: "Lets Go!"

Jessie and James run up behind and past Ash Misty and Brock.

Ash: "What was that?!"

Misty: "I don't know."

Brock: "Well what ever it was it sure was fast!"

Jessie: "We're here!Lets get a room."

James tapped on the bell.

Jessie: "Is anyone here?"

The room renter came out.

Jessie: "Oh good there is someone here."

James: "Do you have any rooms we could rent?"

The renter:"Oh yes one left."

Jessie: "Good. How many beds?"

Renter:"One.But there is two sofa-beds.

Jessie and James:"Good"

Meowth:"Do I get my own bed?"

Jessie: "Yes."

Meowth: "Yeah!!

Jessie: "How much is the room?"

James: "Yeah."

Renter:"The room...is $40.00."

Jessie and James:"What?!"

Renter:"Well that is what the price is." 

Jessie: "Umm...Here James you take it.You have more money."

James:"What?Ok."

James hands the money over to the renter.

Renter: "Thank-you."

The renter hands James the keys to their room.

Renter: "Your room number is 225."

James:"Thanks."

Jessie and James walk away snickering.

Ash and his friends come running through the door.

Ash: "Do you have any rooms left?"

Renter: " Nope.I just rented the last room to a Jessie,a James and their talking Meowth."

Ash:"You rented the last room to Team Rocket?!"

Renter:"Yes."

Misty:"Ohh.Now we have to camp out again."

Ash:"Misty,stop complaining."

Ash, Misty and Brock walked out the door.

Jessie and James got into their room.

James: "Jessie,I'm going to take a shower."

Jessie:"Okay. I'll be unpacking."

Jessie was unpacking when she noticed she was short on Team Rocket shirts.She bursted in on James.

Jessie:"We're going shopping tomorrow.So get the Rocket card ready."

James:"Jessie dont you know how to knock?"

James was getting a towel around him.Jessie was making her bed while Meowth was unfolding his.

James got out and was getting clothes on while Jessie was making dinner.

James:"What are we having for dinner?"

Jessie:"Magikarp souffle."

James and Meowth's mouths were watering.

Jessie:"Dinner's done."

James and Meowth came stampeding in.James and Meowth started munching down as Jessie was sitting down.

James:"Jessie *munch* this is great.*Munch*How'd you make it?

Jessie:"My secret." 

When they finished they through the extras out in a baggy.

Ash,Misty and Brock were just setting up camp.

Ash:"Well,at least this is better than last time."

Misty:"Well, I guess so."

Brock:"Lets go to sleep."

James was unfolding his bed as Jessie was changing in the bathroom.

Jessie:"James I'm going to need the hairspray in the morning so don't use it."

James:"Okay."

Meowth fell asleep.Jessie was coming out of the bathroom and laid down.She fell asleep right away.

James was sleeping a few minutes later.

*Morning*

James got up as his alarm went off.

James:"Jessie wake up."

Nothing

James:"Jessie the boss just called and fired you."

Nothing

James:"Jessie, we're going shopping."

She woke right up.

Jessie:"*yawn* I'm going to get in the shower."

James started to get changed.Meowth got up.Jessie got out of the shower,wrapped herself up with a towel and opened the door.She got her vacation clothes out and went in the bathroom to change.

She came out wearing a pink belly shirt with a Ekans on it and blue denim shorts that had a patch of a Ekans on it.

James was wearing a blue shirt with a Koffing on it and blue jeans.

They got outside and walked to the mall.On the way they came across a Mew.

Jessie:"A Mew!Its mine.Lickitung, Go!Lickitung wrap attack!"

Mew:"Mewwww!!!"

James:"What a weak Mew,and I thought Mew was the strongest Pokemon.Guess not."

Jessie:"A pokemon is a pokemon, especially rare ones."

The Mew fainted.

Jessie:"Pok`eball,go!" 

The pokeball shook. It stopped shaking. 

Jessie:"Yeah!!"

James:"*sigh*Lets get going."

Jessie:"Okay."

When they got to the mall they went directly to the clothes.Jessie bought every outfit she liked.

Jessie:"Lets go to the shoes."

James:"Oh no."

Jessie again bought every thing she liked.

James:"Jessie are we done yet?I'm hungry."

Jessie:"I guess so.Lets go to the food court."

On their way they were shaddowed by something.

To infect the world with devastation!

To blight all peoples in every nation!

To denounce the goodness of truth and love!

To extend our wrath to the starsabove!

Cassidy!

Butch!

Team Rocket circleling earth every day and night!

Surrender to us now or you will surely loose the fight!

Thats Right!

Raticate!

Cassidy:"Jessie its been awhile.Why I think the last time we meant was when you were trying to steal the bosses pok`emon.And may I add _you_ got thrown into jail."

Jessie:"*gulp*Shut up!The same thing happened to you too."

Cassidy:"Look whos talking."

James:"Lay off Cassidy."

Cassidy:"Shut up!"

Butch:"Well James.Hows your Victreebel doing?"

James:"What is it any business of yours?" 

Butch:"We were the ones that evolved it from Weepinbell.Remember?"

James:"Oh yeah."

Jessie:'Well at least the boss gives us vacations."

Cassidy:"*Humph*Lets have a battle."

Jessie:"Fine.Mew go!"

Cassidy:"Raticate go!"

Jessie:"Mew, Psybeam!"

Cassidy:"Raticate got fried!Lets go Butch!"

Jessie and James started heading to the hotel. 

James:"Jessie, I'm still hungry."

Jessie:"I'll make my Magikarp souffle."

James and Meowth started running to the motel.

Jessie:"James! Meowth! Wait up!" 

Jessie started running.

Jessie:"You can't get into the room without me! I have the keys!"

James:"Oh yeah...Lets stop Meowth." 

Meowth:"Okay."

As they got to the motel they came across Ash & friends.

Jessie,James & Meowth together:"The twerps!"

Ash & friends:"Team Rocket!"

Them yelling at the same time:"What are you doing here!The same question towards you!"

Prepare for Trouble!

Make it Double!

To Protect the World From Devastation!

To Unite All Peoples Within Our Nation!

To Denounce the Evils of Truth and Love!

To Extend Our Reach to the Stars Above!

Jessie!

James!

Team Rocket Blast Off at the Speed of Light!

Surrender Now or Prepare to Fight!

Meowth! That's Right!

Jessie:"We planned on having a nice vacation without haveing to steal your Pikachu!"

James:"So run along now.We're off duty.On vacation.So we're not after Pikachu for TWO weeks.So SCRAM!Now!"

Ash:"What?You don't want my Pikachu for two weeks?"

Pikachu:"Pika?"

Jessie:"Thats right twerp.We don't feel like getting shocked today."

James:"Or tomorrow."

Meowth:"Or the rest of two weeks."

Meowth scratched Ash.

Ash:"*whining*Stupid Meowth."

Misty:"Lets go Ash."

Jessie:"Thats right.Keep going."

Ash:"That was strange."

Pikachu:"Pikachu."

Jessie and James got to the motel.

James:"I'm glad we didnt eat at the mall.I like your Magikarp souffle better."

Jessie:"*smiling*Thanks James."

Meowth:"He's right Jess.You do make a great Magikarp souffle."

Jessie:*Hugging Meowth* Why thank you Meowth!Thats the only nice thing you have said to me all day!" Meowth thinking to himself:"_I liked her better when she was nasty_."

James:"*Humph* How come you act so emotional towards Meowth when he says something nice and not towards me?"

Jessie:"First off James...your my teammate.Second off... your a guy. And third off... well James... Your not my boyfriend or anything,your just a close fri...*stops herself*Well its just because."

Meowth:"*Wispering to James*She stopped herself because..." 

Before Meowth could finish his sentence Jessie hit him with a paper fan.

Jessie:"*laughing nervously*Uhh... James you have to get in the shower."

James:"Okay."

When James got into the shower Jessie picked up Meowth by the leg.

Jessie:"You say a word to James about why I stopped myself...I'm gonna leave you with Growlly and Jessebell."

Meowth:"*shudder*Jessebell and Growlly?I*Talking really fast*I swear, I won't tell James *Grabbing on to Jessies leg*a thing.Just dont make me stay with Growlly and Jessebell!"

Jessie:*Looking down at Meowth*You really dont want to stay there do you?*Kicking Meowth off her leg*

If you swear not to tell him I wont make you stay with Jessebell and Growlly."

Meowth:"I swear!"

Jessie was cooking and James got out of the shower.Got dressed, and walked to the kitchen and sat down.

Meowth:"Jessie, I was wondering...how long have you and James been together.As a team, of course."  
Jessie:"First off Meowth, you should know.You were givin to us by the boss to join us after he found that Persian. Secondly. Why do you ask?"

Meowth:"*Smiling nervously* Well, just curious I guess."

As Meowth was talking to Jessie, dinner was almost finished.

Jessie:"Dinners almost done.Grab a plate.James, can you grab one for me?"  
James:"Sure."

Meowth was sitting down next to James.James was sitting across from Jessie.

The bell rang that was on the stove. Jessie got up and got dinner off the stove and put a piece on James', Meowth's and her plate.James and Meowth started eating.Jessie was sitting down and started eating.

James:"Jessie, this is great!"

Meowth:"He's right.This _is_ great!" 

Jessie:"*smileing*Thanks you guys."

As soon as dinner was over Jessie cleared the plates from the table.James was getting changed in their room.When James was finished getting dressed he started unfolding his bed.Jessie knocked.

Jessie:"Are you done yet James?"

James:"Yes.I am."

Jessie came in. She went in the bathroom and got changed.When she was done she came out and layed down on her bed.She fell fast asleep.James was next to fall asleep.Meowth was up the longest.At twelve 'o' clock he was asleep.

*Morning*

Jessie got up at nine.After she got dressed and brushed her hair she went for a walk.

Jessie:"I wonder were Cassidy and Butch are.Not that I care."

As she was walking she felt the ground give underneath her.

Jessie:"*looking down*Hmm?Ahhh!"

Her ankle twisted. She bit her lip so she wouldn't cry in pain.When they pain got so bad she had to scream and cry out in pain.

Jessie:"*screaming as loud as she could over the pain*JAMES!!!"

*Inside*

James woke up at the sound of his name.  
  
James:"Meowth.*shaking Meowth* MEOWTH!!"

Meowth:"*jumping up and hitting the ceiling*AHHHHH!What?*looking around*What?Whats the matter James?!"

James:"Have you seen Jessie?I can find her anywhere."

Meowth:"No.*sarcastically*_I've_ been sleeping."

*Outside*

Jessie:"*screaming more louder than before*JAMES!!!!"

*Inside*

James was running down the stairs.Meowth close behind.James bursted through the doors to the outside.

*Outside*

James:"*still running* Where are you Jessie?"

Then he tripped but balanced himself.

Jessie:"*in a small cry of pain*Right here James.Down in the hole."

James:"I see the hole."

Jessie:"Good, help me out of it then!"

James:"*looking into the hole*Jessie?Your crying.Why?Are you hurt?"

Jessie:"*weakly* Yes....I twisted my ankle when I fell in."

James:"Well, I'll help you out."

James was helping Jessie out when he almost fell in but Meowth grabbed on to his belt and pulled.When Jessie got out she fainted in James' arms.James carried Jessie back to the motel.James carried her into the room and sat on the bed.She awoke in his arms.James was worreid so he started crying. 

Jessie:"*in a weak voice*James? Is that you?"

James:"*rubbing the tears from his eyes*Yes"

Jessie:"James, you helped me out of the hole."

James:"Yes I did."

James' sleeve was a little moist after rubbing the tears away.Jessie felt the the moistness.

Jessie:"*still in James arms* Your sleeve is wet.Were you crying.?Were you crying because you were worried about me?"

James:"Yes."

Jessie:"James...you were worried about me.You're the only one in my whole life that actually cared about me.*out of his arms and hugging him* Oh, James."

James:"*kinda shocked but then hugs her back*Really?"

James then noticed she had a serious cut on her leg.(she was wearing shorts)

James:"Jessie you have a cut on your leg.Plus you twisted your ankle.Your in bad shape.We should get you to the doctors."

Jessie:''*thinking to herself_*What a guy.He does care.Maybe I shouldn't be so mean to him._*saying outloud*You're right.Lets go."

Since Jessie couldnt walk James carried her to the hospital.Jessie fell asleep in James arms.Along the way they came across Ash & friends.

Ash:"*asking thoughtfully* Whats wrong with Jessie?"

James:"She fell into a hole.Twisted her ankle and cut her leg.I'm taking her to the docters.She fell asleep in my arms."

Ash:"Here we'll help you out.Pidgeot, Go!"(This is after Pidgeotto evolved)

Pidgeot came out of the pokeball.

James:"Huh? Whats this for?"

Ash:"Since you're not going to steal my Pikachu for two weeks, I'm going to have my Pidgeot fly you to the docters."

James:"Thanks Ash."

Ash:"*to pidgeot*Fly Team Rocket to the docters."

Pidgeot:"*nodding its head*Pidgo"

James set Jessie on the bird and got on.Then waited for Meowth.When Meowth got on the bird James commanded it to go to the docters (or hospital).As soon as they got to the hospital James rushed Jessie into the hospital.(shes still sleeping)

James:"Help her nurse! Shes sleeping right now but she is injured from falling into a hole."

Nurse:"I'll do my best."

The nurse took Jessie into the emergency room.James was waiting in the waiting room for about two hours when the emergency room light went off.He rushed right over.Jessie came out on a stretcher with nurse pushing it.

Nurse:"Jessie is going to be all right.She did sprain her ankle though."

James:"Uhhh.Thanks."

Nurse:"She still has to regain consciousness though."

At the nurses words Jessie regained consciousness.

James:"Jessie!You're up!

Jessie*weakly*Oh James I was so scared."

Jessie and James hugged eachother. 

Nurse:"*to Meowth*Isn't that so romantic?"

Meowth:"*dazing off thinking about Meowsie*Yeah.''

Nurse:"Jessie,you do know you have a cast on.Don't you?

Jessie:"Yes."

James:"Oh No!Now we can't do the rocket poem for...for...for.For how long nurse?"

Nurse:"Three whole weeks James.But if you give her alot of TLC*nudging James and wispering to him*Tender Loving Care if ya know what I mean.*In regular voice*It'll go by fast and she'll be fine."

Jessie got up and limped out the door with James helping her.

Jessie:"What did that nurse say to you James?"

James:"Uh Nothing.*laughing nervously*Nothing at all."

As they reached the park near the motel.Jessie asked James to carrie her the rest of the way.

Jessie:"James, my leg hurts can you carrie me the rest of the way?"

James:"Sure Jess."

As James picked Jessie up she giggled because he was accidentally tickleing her.

Jessie:"*slightly giggleing*James!Stop it!Your tickleing me!"

James:"Sorry."

*Three and a half weeks later*

*evening*

James:"I'm glad we moved out of that motel and into this house!"

Jessie:"Me too!"

James:"Oh Jessie.I'm also glad you got that cast off!"

Jessie:"Me too!"

Jessie looked out the window at the park.

Jessie:"James, lets go for a walk in the park.I think we should."

James:"I think it would be a good idea."

Meowth:"*Thinking to himself*_I think they have grown attached to eachother.Love wise._"

James and Jessie went for a walk in the park.

Jessie:"James, this is so great. Its so quiet.We're all alone in here."

James:"Yeah."

Their hands slid together as they walked.Then they held hands.Then James swept Jessie up from the ground and into his arms.

Jessie:"Oh James.*she closed her eyes peacefully*You're the best.*then opened her eyes*Hey have you noticed the boss didn't call?And our vacation is over!Maybe We get a two MONTH vacation!"

James:"Yeah!"

Jessie was leaning forward towards James and he was leaning towards Jessie.They were about to kiss when they came across Meowth and Meowsie.They stopped quickly.

James:"Meowth!What?!I thought you and Meowsie were over!"

Meowth:"I thought so too until I saw the way you two acted towards eachother.Hey why are you carrying Jessie anyway?!"

Jessie:"Well...is it any business of yours?"

Meowth:"Whatever. See ya."

Meowth and Meowsie walked away.As they were walking away they held hands and kissed.

Jessie:"*Thinking to herself*_I think its time to tell him._*Outloud*James, I think you are truly the best.Ya know when I stopped myself back at the motel?"

James:"yeah."

Jessie:"Well,I was saying your just a close friend but your more than a close friend.Your my only friend.*started to get teary eyed*Actually, your more than that to me too. We've been together for a long time and I think we've gotten attached to eachother."

James:"What are you trying to say Jessie?"

Jessie:"Well, James.Oh nevermind."

James:"You know what we were about to do before Meowth came?"

Jessie:"Yeah."

James:"Do you want to continue that?"

Jessie:"Sure."

They leaned forward to eachother again when Meowth came back.

Jessie:"Grrrr.Another interuption?*Really angerly*MEOWTH!*jumps out of James arms*GO BACK TO THE HOUSE WE'LL BE BACK IN A HOUR OR SO!"

Meowth:"*scared*Okay Jessie."

Meowth walked away.

James:"Want to try it one more time?"

Jessie:"Sure."

James scooped Jessie up in his arms again.They leaned towards eachother again when Meowth appeared again.

Jessie jumped out of James arms and they screamed at Meowth.

Jessie & James:"*screaming*WHAT DO YOU WANT MEOWTH?!?!"

Jessie:"If you dont leave now Im gonna hit you with this mallet to our house!!!"

Meowth ran away to the house and stayed at the house.

James scooped Jessie in his arms again.

James:"Try it one more time?

Jessie:"Of course James!"

They leaned towards eachother when their lips almost touched but got interrupted again but by Ash and Misty.

Ash:"Huh?Team Rocket kissing?"

Misty and Ash fell to the ground laughing hysterically.

Jessie jumped out of James arms and started screaming.

Jessie:"Whats so funny?!I'd like to know why you twerps are here alone without Brock and Pikachu!?Because you were planning to do the same thing!"

Ash:"Good point."

Ash and Misty started walking away.

James picked Jessie up off the ground.

James:"Lets try it one more time.With no more interruptions."

Jessie:"*joyfully*Yeah!"

James and Jessie lean towards eachother with their lips almost touching with an interruption.They look.

Jessie:"Just a Pokemon."

James:"Lets just ignore it."

They ignored the pokemon.Then they kissed.

They stopped.

Jessie:"That was my first kiss!*catching her breath*I liked it!"

James:"*catching is breath*Mine too!I loved it!"

The pokemon stared at them.Then fell backwards laughing.

Jessie:"Whats so funny?!I'll show you!Pokeball go!"

The pokemon which was a Spearow went into the pokeball.

Jessie:"That takes care of that problem.Lets go home."

They held hands as they walked home.

As they walked out of the park they kissed again..As they walked home James picked Jessie up.

Jessie:"I'm tired James."

James:"You can go to sleep in my arms.I'll carry you home."

Jessie gave James a kiss before she fell asleep.

When they got home James set Jessie on the couch and folded down

the blankets on Jessies bed and put her in the bed.Covered her up and layed down on his bed.(Their beds are in the same room)And turned the T.V. on.Meowth was already asleep in his cat bed.James fell asleep at twelve 'o' clock.

*Morning*

Jessie and James got up at ten.

Jessie:"Was what happened last night just a dream or was it real?"

James:"I think it was real."

Jessie:"Thats bad."

James:"Yup."

Jessie:"*going nuts*Then the twerps saw us, Meowth saw us and that pokemon, *calmly*that I captured, *beserk*saw us!"

James:"Oh no!"

Jessie:"*sighing*Well, hopefully they will think it was a dream.They see how I hit you with mallets and paper fans.They know we wouldn't do that!"

James:"Well, if we wouldnt do that then why did we?"

Jessie:"I dont know!Hey, are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

James:"I dont know.What are you thinking?"  
Jessie:"We can tell the boss what we did and he'll give us a longer vacation!"

James:"You read my mind!Or did I read yours?"

Jessie:"*thinking*Thats a hard one.Hmmm."

James:"How do we know if that will work?"

Jessie:"It worked with Cassidy and Butch when they told the boss what they did."

James:"What did they do?"  
Jessie:"*wispering into James' ear**outloud*Okay?"

James:"*Laughing*Really?They did that?!"

Jessie:"Would I tell _you_ a lie?"

James:"Thats a hard one."

Jessie:"*Really mad*What?*hits him with a paper fan*How dare you."

James:"Ouch*rubbing his head*That hurt."

Jessie:"Your lucky I didnt hit you with a mallet!"

James:"Good point."

Meowth was just getting up when he heard Jessie and James argueing.

Jessie:''James, your acting like an ignoramous again!"

James:"Well,At least I don't hit you with a mallet every time you say something stupid!''

Jessie:''Want to know why?Because I dont say something stupid as often as you do!"

At this point, Meowth was getting a little annoyed.He was wanting to scratch them.

James:"Jessie, When you do something stupid, Meowth scratches you!"

Jessie:"James,Shut up!"

Meowth:"*thinking to himself*_I am about to scratch the both of you if you dont shut up._"

Meowth then scratched the both of them.They fell backwards.

Jessie & James:"Ouch."

Meowth:"If you two acted that way in front of the boss you w-"

The phone rang.Meowth answered it.

Meowth:"Hello."

Phone:"Wheres Jessie and James, Meowth?I need to speak to them."

Meowth:"*to Jessie and James* It's the boss!He wants to speak to you."

They jumped right up.

Jessie:"H-hello boss."

Boss:"*on the phone*You idiots! You haven't been on duty!How dare you!"

Jessie:"You never called to tell us its time to end our vacation."

James:"*now into the phone*Yeah.Umm boss me and Jessie have been k-"

Boss:"I dont care what you and Jessie have been doing!"

James:"Really?"

Boss:"No!You could have been kissing for all I care!Good Bye!"

James hung up the phone.

James:"I never got to tell him you got a Mew."

Jessie:''So.I want to kick Meowth to the moon right now!He messed up my make-up!"

James:"*wispering to Jessie*He guessed what we have been doing."

Jessie:"So...He probably has done it too."

James and Jessie went back to the park.

Jessie:"James this brings back a memory from last night.Only it was night time."

James:"I know."

Jessie:"I would like to do it again but at night time."

James:"O kay."

They walked back home.

*evening*

Jessie:"I want to go to the park with you,James."

James:"Yeah."

They went to the park.

James:"Jessie."

Jessie:"James."

They once again kissed.

James:"Jessie, I loved that!"

Jessie:"Me too."

Jessie:"Lets do it again."

James:"O kay."  


They kissed again.When they stopped Jessie started complaining.

Jessie:"James, we've got to stop this!"

James:"I know."

Jessie:"People expect us to be a team, not a couple!"

James:"Your right."

Jessie:"Our fans know we wouldnt do things like this.They know I couldnt stand your constant complaining about your problems,*to herself*which do tend to get a little annoying*to James*and you couldnt stand me always hitting you with some sort of painful object."

James:"Well, first off, if our fans know we wouldnt do things like this than why did we?And second off, your right."

Jessie:"Well....I dont know the answer to that question."

James:"Well Jess, we should start heading home."

As they started home they kept their distance.So they wouldnt get close enough to kiss.When they got in the house Meowth was already sleeping.Jessie went in the bathroom to change.After she came out James went in and changed.Jessie was laying down watching t.v..James layed down and watched t.v. also.Jessie drifted off to sleep around eleven 'o' clock.James fell asleep at eleven thirty.

*morning*

Jessie and James woke up at the same time.

Jessie:"Good morning James."

James:"Good morning Jess."

Jessie:"I've got to get in the shower."

As Jessie got in the shower James walked into the kitchen.He was trying to cook pancakes when they went up in flames.Jessie got out of the shower and got dressed.When she was finished dressing she smelled the smoke from the flaming pancakes.She ran down stairs.

James:"Jessie!I need your *cough* help!"

Jessie:"I can see *cough* that!"

Jessie ripped the top off a baking soda box and threw that box at the flame.The flame was covered with baking soda as well as James.The flame died out.

James:"Thanks Jess."

Jessie:"Your welcome.You dont cook much do you?"

James:"Have you ever seen me cook?"

Jessie:"Well...no.Thats because I've always been cooking for you."

James:"My point exactly."

Jessie:"James, what were you trying to cook?"

James:"Pancakes.Want one?"

James held out a stiff, burnt pancake.

Jessie:"No thanks.

James:"Meowth?Where is that annoying furball?"

Jessie:"If he is so annoying, than why are you worried about him?"

James:"Good question."

Jessie:"Hes still sleeping.Go get changed."

James got dressed .Jessie woke Meowth up and they walked to the mall.

James:"Jessie, why are we going to the mall?"

Jessie:"Well, when the boss called, he asked us why we weren't on duty.And with our luck, hopefully we'll run into the twerps and their Pikachu."

And just as Jessie said what she had they ran into the Ash & co..

Ash,Misty and Brock:"Its Team Rocket!"

Prepare for Trouble!

Make it Double!

To Protect the World From Devastation!

To uni-

Ash interrupted them.

Ash:"We know!We know!

Jessie:"*Screaming*HOW DARE YOU INTERRUPT THE TEAM ROCKET MOTTO!!!!!!!!"

Ash:"Shut--"

James continued the motto.

To Unite All Peoples Within Our Nation!

To Denounce the Evils of Truth and Love!

To Extend Our Reach to the Stars Above!

JESSIE!

JAMES!

Team Rocket Blast of at the Speed of Light!

Surrender Now, or Prepare to Fight!

Meowth! Thats Right!

Ash:"Okay good bye!"

Jessie:"*grabbing onto Ashs collar*Where do you thing your going?"

Ash:"Far away from you!"

James:"Ha ha ha!I think not!"

Jessie:"Hand over your Pikachu twerp!Theres no sense in trying to resist us so hand over the electric rat!"

Misty:"Ash helped you when you were hurt, Jessie!Is that the way you thank someone?"

Jessie:"Exactly how."  
James:"And thats because."

Together:"We're Team Rotten!"

Ash slapped his forehead.

Ash:"You got that right."

Jessie slipped on rubber gloves and snagged Pikachu.

Jessie:"Good bye."

James:"Thanks for the Pikachu.Ha ha ha!"

They ran off with Pikachu.

Ash:"Come back with my Pikachu!"

He started chasing them.

Jessie and James got to HQ and gave the boss the Pikachu.

Giovanni:"Good Job.Heres your $2,000.00.Now go."

Jessie:"We have now got some money.But now what are we going to get?"

James:"I dont know."

Ash was chasing them when he stopped.

Ash:"Pikachu*crying*"

Ash started running again.

Jessie:"Okay, so now what do we do?"

The boss called them in.

Giovanni:"Oh yeah, now I have layed you off.In other words,Your Fired!"

Jessie:"What?!?!Both of us?"

Giovanni:"No.Not you Jessie."

James:"But..."

Jessie:"I'm not going to work for you if James isn't!"

Giovanni:"You have no choice."

Giovanni threw ropes around Jessie and James.

Jessie:"I challenge you to a Pokemon battle!"

Giovanni walked towards her.Jessie winced.

Giovanni:"Oh really?"

He lifted Jessie's chin up and kissed her on the lips.Jessie struggled to get out of his kiss but to no avail. Giovanni finished and looked over to James.James was furious.

Giovanni:"Oops.Was that your girlfriend?"

James started struggling.Giovanni untied Jessie.She wanted wipe her mouth off but settled for spitting.

Jessie:"If I win-"

Giovanni:"You have two choices, you can run now*pointing over to James* but he dies."

James looked worried.He knew Jessie would pick choice 1.With Jessie it is always herself first then James.

Giovanni:"Or you battle, if you win, both you and your 'boyfriend' are let free.But if I win, your 'boyfriend' is let free, and you die.1 or 2?"

Jessie looked over to James who looked worried,yet curious.

Jessie:"I pick... 2!"

James looked over to Jessie.

James:"But what pokemon will you use?"

Jessie:"Ill win.Trust me."

The battle began.

Jessie:"Mew, Go!

A red flash appeared and then Mew did.

Giovanni:"So you caught a Mew huh? Still no match for my Mewtwo.Go!"

Mewtwo appeared.

Mew and Mewtwo started battling.

Jessie:"*thinking to herself*_I've_ _got to win.For myself and James' sake.I love him._*outloud*Okay.Mew psybeam!"

Mew used a psybeam at Mewtwo.It fell backwards.

Giovanni:"Mewtwo get up!"

Mewtwo got up and attacked.Mew went flying up.Mewtwo followed.Soon there was a hole in the roof.The pokemon used a psybeam and the HQ battle feild exploded.Jessie went flying back and knocked James into the wall.Giovanni went flying into the wall. 

Jessie:"*shaking her head*Huh?"

James:"Ouch.*rubbing his head*That hurt."

Jessie:"*standing up and walking a little bit away*Sorry."

Giovanni rubbed his head and sent Mewtwo at James.

Giovanni:"Mewtwo, psybeam James!"

Jessie looked concerned.As the psybeam came towards James, Jessie ran in front of him. At that instanced the beam hit Jessie.

Jessie:"Ahhhhh!"

She fell back into James' arms.

James:"Jessie!"

He started crying.

He called Meowth over and had him hold Jessie.

James:"Take Jessie to a safer spot Meowth.I have to do something."

Meowth:"Huh?Hey, lets switch spots."

James:"Okay.*wispering to Meowth*The techniques are Psybeam,Psychic,Psyshock and there are others but those are the strongest.Kay?"

Meowth:"Okay.How do you know Mews attacks?"

James:"Jessie."

Meowth:"Oh."

James picked up Jessie and took her into the HQ Livingroom.

James:"*slightly crying* Get up Jessie.Please get up.Jessie..."

James shook Jessie a little hoping it would wake her up.

James:"Why?Why did she do that?*gasping*I know why!Because, because she cared about me and didn't want me to get hurt.So she sacrificed her life so I wouldn't loose mine!*crying*Oh Jessie!"

James leaned towards Jessie and kissed her softly on the lips.While he was kissing her she woke up.James felt her kissing him back and he felt a certain fear sweep over him but he just continued the kiss.Once they stopped the whole headquarters went up in flames.James grabbed Jessie and they ran out.Meowth*which was in the battle feild*returned Mew and ran out.

James:"*still holding Jessie*That was close."

Jessie:"Yes it was.James.You,you care."

James:"Of course."

They found themselves staring into eachothers eyes.Unable to pull their gazes away they kissed.Meowth just sat there and watched.

Meowth:"*thinking to himself*_I knew it.They do love eachother._"

James pulled himself away from the kiss.

James:"Jessie, you risked your life for me."

Jessie:"Yeah, well I care about you James.And I know I've never said this but I love you." 

James looked shocked.

James:"*blushing*Well, I love you too Jessie."

The boss ran out just before the whole entire HQ exploded.

Jessie:"Ahhh!"

James:"Ahhh!"

Meowth:"Yipes!"

Jessie reached for the comforting feeling of James.But she couldn't see him or reach him.Then Jessie felt a warm feeling around her hand.It was James. She squeezed him close to her.

James:"Jessie, are you okay?"

Jessie:"Yeah."

The wind from the explosion blew them both away.

Jessie:"*still hanging onto James*James, I'm scared."

James:"*squeezing Jessie close to him*Me too."

Jessie felt something grab onto her leg.

Jessie:"*looking down*Huh?Meowth!*letting one arm free from her grasp on James*Meowth climb up my arm."

Meowth did so and grabbed onto Jessie's stomach.

Jessie:"James, don't let go of me.Meowth, same towards you."

James squeezed Jessie even closer to him.An hour later the wind stopped and they fell to the ground still in eachothers arms.

Jessie:"*panting*James, a- are you okay?

James:"Yes, Jessie." 

They squeezed even closer.

Jessie:"Oh James, I- I was so scared."

She started to cry.She buried her face in James' shirt.

James:"It's okay Jessie.Cry it all out."

Meowth was still hooked on to Jessie's leg (who had slid down from her stomach during the high winds)when he noticed they had been on solid ground again.

Meowth:"Yeah!"

Then he looked up to see Jessie crying in James' shirt.

Meowth:"Whats wrong with her?"

James:"*rubbing Jessie's back*She was scared and she couldn't stand thinking about how much damage that could have been done to us."

Meowth:"Oh"

James picked up Jessie and they walked home.

Jessie:"I wonder *sniff* who won the battle?''

Meowth:"Mew!"

Jessie:"Yes!"

James:"Does that mean I'm rehired?"

Further away they heard something.

A mysterious voice:"J-Jessie,J-James."

Jessie:"*looking around*Huh?"

James:"*looking around*Huh?"

They walked over to the voice.

Jessie:"Ahhhh!"

She suddenly fell over.

James:"What?" 

Then he saw where Jessie fell.

James:"Jessie, you tripped over the boss's Persian."

Jessie:"No kidding.*standing up*Where i-.I see him! He's over there!"

Boss:"*moaning*Jessie c-come over here."

Jessie:"*pointing to herself*Who me?"

Boss:"Yes."

Jessie:"*wispering to James*They got blown all the way to our house?"

James:"Yup" 

Jessie:"Why do you want me?"

Boss:"Just come over here."

Jessie:"Okay.*wispering to James*You better come with me.Just in case."

James:"Okay."

Jessie walked over to the boss with James close behind.

Jessie:"Yes boss?"

Boss:"Come down here."

Jessie kneeled down towards the boss.

Boss:"Jessie, I-I love you."

Jessie:"What?!?!?!"

James:"What?!?!?!"

James fell over.

Boss:"Its true.I loved you once I first set my eyes on you."

Jessie:"Sorry to disapoint you boss, but I already have a boyfriend.*pointing to James*James."

James stood up and walked over to Jessie

James:"Yeah.*putting his arm around her*Sorry boss.And anyway, she was my girl ever since I first met!"

Jessie:"I was?You loved me then too?James, that was back in Pokemon Tech.."

James:"I know."

The boss weakly stood up.

Boss:"This is for you Jessie."

He took a gun out from inside his jacket and pointed at James.

Jessie:"No!*standing in front of James*You can't!If you really loved me you would respect my rights to love James! He's my best friend! He's my only friend!We love eachother!"

Then Meowth jumped up to the boss and scratched him.

Meowth:"Take this!"

Boss:"Yeowww!!!"

Jessie turned around towards James.

James:"You saved me.Again."

Jessie:"Only because I love you."

They found themselves in a gaze into eachothers eyes.Jessie kissed James directly on the lips.James was surprised but just kissed her back.

Meowth and the boss stopped fighting long enough to see what Jessie and James were doing.

Meowth:"Ain't dat cute?"

Boss:"Grrrrrr.*pointing the gun at James again*Thats it.Jessies mine!"

Meowth bit the bosses hand.Then reached around Jessie's waist to find the pokeball Mew was in.

Meowth:"Aha!Here it is!Mew go!"

Boss:"Whats this?Mew will listen to any of you three?"

Jessie squeeezed James close to her while still kissing.Once they stopped Jessie noticed Mew was out of its pokeball.

Jessie:"What?Mew?Meowth!You reached around my waist to find Mew's pokeball?!?!"

Meowth:"Yes.Mew! Psyshock!"

Mew used the attack on the boss.

Boss:"Yeow!Mewtwo go!"

Jessie:"Not this again."

The boss told Mewtwo to use every attack it knew.Then ran over to Jessie and held her hostage.As he did then Officer Jenny came.

Officer Jenny:"What are you doing with Jessie?!?!"

James:"Please help her.Shes my girlfriend!"

Officer Jenny:"I'm gonna!Let her go!"

She held a gun at towards Giovanni.

Giovanni:"*letting Jessie go*I let her go, just dont fire."

Jessie ran over to James and wrapped her arms around him.

Jenny:"Walk over to the police car."

Giovanni:"Alright."

As Giovanni went over and got into the cop car, Officer Jenny and talked to Jessie and James.

Jenny:"Now I'm gonna take him down to the jail.You two are lucky you got fired, if he didn't then you'd also be going to jail."

Jessie:"You knew we got fired?!"

Jenny:"Yeah."

Jenny got into the car and drove Giovanni to jail.

Jessie:"Well, he's gone."

James:"Does that mean we're free?"

Jessie:"Yes."

They looked at eachother.

Both:"Yeah!"

They walked home.

*5 years later*

Jessie:"Ruka, stop picking on your brother!"

James:"Ryer, stop running!"

Ruka:"Awwww, mom."

Ryer:"Awwww, dad."

Jessie and James smiled at eachother and smiled.

**********The End**********


End file.
